


【陣章】保健室的夜晚

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 來自2016年愚人節劇情的延伸，發生在杏離開保健室之後……“你剛才說謊了吧，陣”
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 1





	【陣章】保健室的夜晚

佐賀美陣坐在保健室裏，聽着漸漸走近的腳步聲，嘴角泛起了笑意  
吱呀——  
保健室的門被拉開，站在門外的椚章臣依舊一臉不悅的神色  
“你剛才說謊了吧，陣”  
走到佐賀美陣面前，椚章臣居高臨下地俯視着他  
“你明明沒有喝酒”  
他說的正是剛才，佐賀美陣聲稱自己喝了酒，沒法駕車送轉校生回家的事  
真是個欺詐師，看着坐在眼前的男人，椚章臣皺起了眉  
“你不就是因為知道才回來找我的嘛，阿章”  
佐賀美陣悠哉地說，椚章臣不禁挑了挑眉

真的不擅長應付這個男人，以前的自己究竟是怎麼應對的？  
椚章臣回想着學生時代的記憶，心中不禁焦躁起來  
忽然，他嗅到了保健室裏一絲淡薄的味道  
眉間的皺褶變得更深了，他徑直走到保健室的窗前，一把拉開了窗簾，打開了窗  
“居然在保健室裏抽煙，你究竟想怎樣”  
才埋怨着，椚章臣發現佐賀美陣已在不知何時走到自己的身旁  
“阿章……”  
面對佐賀美陣向自己伸出的手，椚章臣躲開了  
“就說了別碰我”  
但拒絕並沒有讓對方放棄，佐賀美陣反而向椚章臣湊得更近  
“我說過的吧，大人的世界總有各種各樣的事，偶爾也需要放縱一下啦”  
摟過椚章臣的腰，佐賀美陣將他抱入懷中  
“說什麼大人，我早就不是小孩子了”  
雖然表現抗拒，但椚章臣並沒有推開佐賀美陣的手  
“也是啊，已經長得和我差不多高了，快成大叔了啊”  
“我還年輕得很……”  
“以前那個崇拜着我、總是跟在我後頭跑的可愛後輩已經不見啦...”  
佐賀美陣誇張地嘆息着，也沒有理會椚章臣的嘟噥  
解開了椚章臣西裝馬甲上的鈕扣，佐賀美陣再拿掉了他的眼鏡  
“既然我可愛的後輩已經長大的話，那就正好陪我這個前輩做些大人才能做的事情吧”  
說罷，便捧着椚章臣的臉，深深地吻了過去

“你那美妙的聲音，再讓我聽聽吧，阿章”


End file.
